The New ME!
by UrBaNAnGeL93
Summary: What happens to Hermione when she gets a new look for herself and gets more than what she wanted? Summary sux.. story gud!Plz RaR!


Chapter 1 : 

New Look ;)

For Hermione Granger, life just couldn't get worse. Everything that could possibly go wrong had happened..She lost her parents who had died in a car crash and she felt there was no point for her to live now. Her parents had meant everything in the world to her; Celina Granger and Mark Granger. And the worst part of it all was that they had died on her birthday when they were supposed to be going out for dinner. She thought it would have been the best birthday but this had to happen.

Her friends hadn't even wrote to her during the summer , not even caring if she was still surviving . Even though she did understand their situation , they being busy with the Order and everything, they didnt send a letter to wish her during her birthday either. Harry and Ron had changed a lot since she met them in the first year. Last year, they finally welled up the courage and asked out Ginny and Lavender. Now that they were settled in their love lives, they had totally forgotten about Hermione except when they needed her to complete their homework. " Herms , can u please complete my homework today, I have a planned a date to Hogsmeadede with Lavender." Ron would say, and Hermione just couldn't refuse, what with they being best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. "What else are friends for?" , Hermione would think. But now she had gotten fed up with everything. It seemed as though they hung around with her just because she would do their homework.

And then Ryan Meyers, he was her boyfriend back at home. He had recently broken up with her saying he needed to keep his mind off all this for a while and that he needed to concentrate on college. Of course, she understood but she got really heartbroken after the only guy she thought who would ever think about her that way had broken up with her.

She couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She just let them fall down and cried all her pain , rage and anger out. There was no one to care for her. Everyone who cared for her and pretended to care for her had deserted her and now she had to visit another hell of a year at Hogwarts surviving through all the pain she thought she couldn't handle at this point of her life.

'"But what about all the hard work i had done all these six years just to graduate from Hogwarts and owing to the fact that I still topped the exams last year. I can still be the topper and avoid all my friends , correction 'former friends" , she thought. " I can just get over with Hogwarts within a flash and then I 'll be free to make my own decision. All i need now is a shower to freshen me up."

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash out all the pain from inside her body. After getting refreshed by the hot shower,s he stepped out and had a nice mug of hot coffee. It always helped her when she was feeling depressed.. She planned to go do some shopping to get some cool clothes for herself and some make- up stuff. She was running out of supplies.

'Since when have i been so conscious about my beauty?' she thought. " Well i guess it wouldn't do any harm if i looked a little pleasant to look at."

She walked into a salon that read 'House of Bling' and she gave a thought about what it would be like if she changed her look, now that no one would restrict her about anything. After giving a thought , she straightened her hair and just left it brown , after adding streaks in light red colour. 'Hmmmm .. I like the new look' she said to no one in particular. She got herself a tattoo in the wrist of her left hand , that almost imitated the Dark Mark. ' Evil .. ' she thought.

She went to the new clothes shop that had been opened last week and it had already been on all the magazines. She thought she would give it a shot and went inside to find clothes. Usually she bought clothes that would cover her neck also and refused to show her curves, but now she got herself nice hot clothes she was sure would receive second and third glances. She also bought some new make up supplies she would need for the year.

After getting everything she wanted, she went home feeling really tired. ' I wonder how people will react to my NEW LOOK'


End file.
